A Dream to Remember
by red-jacobson
Summary: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure. Harry/Cho/Multi
1. Chapter 1

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember

PART: 01 of ?

AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )

WEBSITE: .

DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.

SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure. No lemons in the first couple of chapters, but I think I've made up for it in the other chapters **GRIN**

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

CATEGORY: Lots of Women

RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi

RATING: NC-17

WORD COUNT: 13,405

SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.

WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.

AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday.

Prologue

June 4, 1997

Hogwarts Great Hall

It all came down to this, he thought, blinking the blood from his eyes. All of Dumbledore's training, all of Tom's cunning, and it still came down to the same thing it always did, the two of them locked in battle, and he was determined to win. The brother wands locked up again, the same way that they did that night, exactly two years before in the Little Hangleton graveyard, and, just like before, his will proved stronger as the bead of golden light forced itself back into Tom's wand.

The sounds in the Hall had faded away, the other battles weren't important at the moment, he knew that Hermione and Luna had his back, just like they had for the past year. Neville was standing above the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange, hopefully that would give him some peace, knowing that all those who destroyed his parents had paid. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucius fall to a curse from Ginny's wand, the snake summoning curse, ironically enough, it looked like.

He saw that Molly Weasley was lying unmoving on the floor, her body covered by Ron's. He had no idea who had released the two of them from Azkaban and given them wands, but it wasn't important now. He would find out later, and try to take the time to mourn his one time friend later, preferring to remember the early days when they truly were friends. He had seen Cho a few minutes before, she was still on her feet, her wand flashing as she dueled Draco, as Crabbe and Goyle had already fallen to her wand. He wished he had nothing better to do than watch her dance as she toyed with the poor fool, but he had something more important to take care of.

He didn't bother watching the spirits of the dead climb out of the wand this time, he knew that they were just memories, and he knew that he would eventually see them again, but not any time soon, he had a life to get on with.

He and Dumbledore had practiced this move multiple times, until he could practically do it in his sleep, and so he watched as Tom became more distracted by the spirits of those who had died at the point of his wand, and, when the wand started to shake and come loose in his hand, Harry dropped the secret weapon from the sleeve of his robes into the palm of his left hand, and, with a touch to make sure that the hammer was cocked, he raised the Webley and pointed it directly between Tom's eyes. He saw Tom react to the movement, but he was too late, and Harry applied the pressure, and felt the revolver jerk in his hand. There was only about 10 feet between the two of them, there was less than a second between the bullet leaving the barrel and impacting in Voldemort's forehead, traveling through the skull and splattering the remains of his skull and brains on the table where the teachers usually ate.

As the bullet hit Tom's head, jerking it backwards, his grip on the Yew wand relaxed, and it floated to the ground. Harry watched, fascinated as Fawkes flashed into the Hall, and grabbed the wand before it could hit the ground and burst into flame, destroying the wand at the same time. With a burst of song, the fire bird flew up to the ceiling of the hall, and, with a flash vanished from the scene.

Harry looked around, and saw that with Voldemort's fall, the fight seemed to have gone out of most of the Death Eaters. Of course, seeing Lucius, Snape and Bellatrix all lying dead on the floor couldn't have helped morale either. He paused as he saw the body of Remus Lupin, he had partially transformed and his jaws were locked on the throat of Fenrir Greyback, taking the monstrous rogue wolf as he died.

With Tom's death, he felt the wards keeping the others out fall as well, and he knew that Amelia and her Aurors would be there in a matter of minutes, to take control of the prisoners. He didn't care about that, he wanted nothing more than to rest, and cuddle with his girlfriend. Turning toward her, he smiled as she finally caught Malfoy with a cutting curse, nearly taking off his left leg. The blonde fell to the ground, a look of shock on his face, and he shook his head sadly, the boy never had a chance to choose his path, Lucius had seen to that, and where had it gotten them? Graves side by side in the Malfoy Mausoleum if they were lucky, tossed together in an unmarked grave or fed to the Acromantulas if they weren't. Not a lot to show for years of cunning and manipulations, was it?

Rushing forward, he pulled Cho into an embrace and started kissed her firmly, not caring about the sweat or dirt from the fight, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and, now that Tom was finally dead, they could move forward with their relationship, Jeremy's Law be damned! He had the ring he had taken from the family vault sitting in his pocket, and he would give it to her later that night.

Of course, things could never be that simple for him. It seems that he wasn't quite through being Fate's bitch after all.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Draco was dying, he knew that, the chink bitch had gotten him but good. He still had a hard time believing that the Dark Lord was dead, but he knew that he wouldn't be around to see him rise again. A part of him railed at the fact that Scarhead had pulled some trick that let him win this time, but he wasn't going to let that stand. He still had his final mission from the Dark Lord to complete, one that his Lord had told him would still totally destroy Potter even if, somehow, things went against them in the battle.

Pulling a potion from his robes, he managed to open it with shaking hands and force it into his mouth. Swallowing the bitter liquid, he felt his strength returning, and dropped the vial. Picking up his wand from the floor, he forced himself to his knees and lifted his arm to point at Potter's back. Wanting Scarhead to see his doom coming, he rasped out "Potter!" and was pleased to see the annoyance on his face as he turned around. Potter's eyes widened as he saw the wand pointed at him, and he moved in front of the chink and started to raise his wand. It was too late though, the spell that the Dark Lord taught him was already leaving his wand, and the bright red light hit Potter directly in the chest.

He didn't even notice Potter's curse, or care when the spell caught him in the throat, taking his head from his shoulders, he was still smiling as his world went black, knowing that he had fulfilled his Lord's final orders!

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Time seemed to slow down for him the way it always did when he was in combat. He knew he had plenty of time to dodge out of the way of the spell, but there were innocents behind him, and Harry would be damned if he let any of them suffer from the curse the ferret used. He recognized it immediately from his lessons with Dumbledore, during one of the nights that the old man reminisced about the spells that Grindelwald was fond of using. According to the old man, it was one of Grindelwald's favorites in the early days of the war, and Tom had been known to use it as well, when he wanted to make an example of someone, and not just kill them himself.

Turning to Cho, he saw the love in her eyes, and he smiled sadly, knowing that their dreams just got derailed again. Putting his arms on her shoulders, he stopped her from getting closer. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and said, "Cho, listen to me, this is extremely important! I know what that curse was, and I need to get away from everybody. Go get Hermione and Luna and the Twins, and tell Poppy that I was hit by the 'Inextinguibili Raptus Curse' I can already feel it affecting me, and I need to get away from you and everybody else immediately, or I won't be able to stop myself. I'm going up to the Come and Go Room, and will only open it for Poppy, I'm going to meditate, try and hold it together for as long as I can. Can you do that for me?"

He was pleased at the look of determination that replaced the hurt in her eyes, knowing that she would help him fight this, but she nodded, and he headed out of the hall. When he got to a quiet section of the Entryway, he called Dobby and had his elf pop him up to the 7th Floor.

Summoning the room, he specified that it would only open for the school Matron, and he went inside. Stripping out of his robes, he had the room clean them, and stepped under the shower. He had to stop himself from stroking his cock, which was already fully erect from the curse. He knew that it would just speed up the curse and he needed to keep in control for as long as possible.

Drying off, he dressed in the now cleaned trousers and shirt that the room provided and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. He was able to clear his mind easily now, having learned Occlumency correctly over the past summer. It was almost funny, but if he had mentioned his 'lessons' to Cho things would have been quite different. She had written to him that awful summer after Sirius died, and he latched onto her letters like a lifeline, pouring out his heart and soul into them. It was in the midst of one of the letters that he mentioned feeling guilty about not doing better with his Occlumency, and she wrote back asking about his lessons. When he described them in the next letter, he was stunned by her reply. She sent back a book with her letter, describing the techniques to clearing his mind, and said that she had to learn both Occlumency and Legilimency to protect her parent's business secrets, and offered to teach him properly once school started again.

He found that, once he understood the theory, it was extremely easy to clear his mind and work on building his shields, and that led to the second big shock of the Summer, as well as the stupidest thing he could have possibly done!

It was during one of his meditation sessions that he became aware of the presence of Voldemort in his scar, and he made the connection with the diary that had possessed Ginny Weasley a few years before. Remembering the effect the basilisk venom had on soul piece, he wondered if he still had enough venom in his blood to have the same effect? Putting thought into action, he sliced his thumb and rubbed the blood on his scar. It wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, but it worked out, at least he told himself that when he woke up in the hospital wing several hours later.

It took some time to work out exactly what happened, but he was able to destroy the soul piece, which almost killed him from the shock. Fortunately, it also alerted Dumbledore and he and Fawkes arrived almost instantly and got him help. Removing the soul piece also marked a change in his relationship with the old man, especially when he showed him memories of Snape's 'lessons' Harry had never seen Dumbledore angry before, and he was glad that he wasn't the focus of the old man's fury. Dumbledore looked at him, and said that he would take care of things, and to try and get some rest, they would talk later.

He still didn't know all the details, but what he heard was that Snape was led away from the castle by Aurors that night, and was sent to Azkaban after a quick trial. Of course, he didn't stay there, Tom broke him and the other captured Death Eaters out after only a few months. He didn't really care, since he didn't have to see the bastard any more, and Professor Slughorn was a much better teacher, even if he was a bit too enamored of Harry's fame.

When Harry woke up the next day, he was pleased to see Hedwig perched on the end of his bed, watching over him, and, to his surprise, Cho was sitting on a chair by his bed, reading a magazine.

She smiled at him when she felt his eyes on her, and she said, "Professor Dumbledore thought you might enjoy a friendly face when you woke up, Hermione is going to be here later, and a few others from the DA will be visiting as well."

He was surprised that the Headmaster was doing this for him, but decided not to argue about it, especially since he approved the results, and he and Cho spent the morning chatting. They were still talking about everything and nothing, when Hermione came bustling in. The smile on his face at the sight of his best friend dropped when he saw her red rimmed eyes, and he was out of bed in a heartbeat, holding her in his arms as she cried against him. He looked up at Cho beseechingly, and Cho came over and put her arms around the crying girl as well. Hermione stiffened when Cho came closer, but relaxed into their arms and eventually the tears stopped.

When she had calmed down, and was snuggling in Harry and Cho's arms, Harry asked quietly, "What's wrong, Hermione, what has you so upset?"

For a minute, he didn't think she was going to answer, but when she did, it was just about the last thing that he expected. In a voice hoarse from crying she said, "It's Ron, Professor Dumbledore came to my house this morning and asked to speak to me and my parents. He had found out that Professor Snape was brewing love potions for Mrs Weasley, to make me fall in love with Ron, because he wanted me, and knew I would never see him that way. Ron's been expelled from school, and he and Mrs Weasley were arrested, but they didn't snap his wand because he took his OWL's already. It was only the fact that they were arrested that convinced my parents to let me come back to Hogwarts, they wanted to pull me out of here and move to the continent. I just couldn't believe that he would do that, I thought he was my friend!"

Harry didn't know what to think, he knew that Ron fancied Hermione, but he didn't think they would do anything like that! He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on comforting his friend as she broke down crying again. He looked up at Cho, and smiled at her, silently thanking her for helping him with Hermione. He was afraid she would be jealous, based on her reaction the previous Valentine's Day, but she just smiled back at him, and continued rubbing Hermione's back as she sobbed against them.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of a throat being cleared that he realized they weren't alone in the room, and he looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the entrance to his room, looking every one of his 100 plus years. When the Professor saw he had their attention, he came in and sat down heavily in one of the free chairs and said, "I'm afraid that what Miss Granger has told you is only part of the story. She doesn't know the rest, but under Veratiserum Molly Prewett confessed quite a few other of her plans, and, Miss Chang, I'm afraid they involve you as well."

Cho looked at him in surprise, "Me? Why me? She doesn't even know me."

"That is true, she doesn't know you, but she knows of you, and she considered you a threat to her plans, you see, she was also planning on giving love potions to Harry and to her daughter Ginny, so they would marry and give her access to the Potter family wealth. That was one of the reasons why she had Severus making the love potions to be used on Miss Granger, she was aware that she was not suitable for Ronald, but realized that Harry could eventually become romantically involved with her, and wanted to remove the possibility."

He kept talking over Harry and Hermione's reactions, saying, "Isn't it strange, Miss Chang, that you managed to move on from Mister Diggory's tragic death, except when you were around Harry? When you were around him, you suddenly became very emotional and crying at the slightest provocation, which is very unlike your normal personality."

Harry looked at Cho, to see her frowning thoughtfully, and she nodded, "You're right, I hadn't thought about it before, but I had managed to make my peace with Cedric's dying over the Summer after the Tournament and was ready to move on with my life. We weren't in love, just very good friends who enjoyed spending time together. It may have become more if we'd had more time, but we didn't have that time. I was actually looking forward to seeing you again, Harry, to see if we could stand to be around each other off the Quidditch Pitch, but it never seemed to work out."

"And that, Miss Chang, was part of Molly Prewett's plans, you see, in her confession, she mentioned that she made sure that the two of you didn't get closer, by having Ronald hit you with a mood altering curse whenever the two of you were together. She stated that she was going to have you poisoned if you seemed to be close to Harry again this year. Needless to say, she and Ronald will not be breathing free air for quite a few years. Arthur divorced Molly and cast her and Ronald from the Weasley family as soon as he heard their testimony.

Harry cleared his throat, and reached for a water glass to wet his suddenly dry mouth. After taking a drink, he handed the glass back to Cho with a smile, and she smiled weakly back, before he said, "What about the rest of the family? Was anybody else involved in plots?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, nobody else in the family was aware of Molly's scheme's, and young Ginny was horrified, she was actually interested in Mister Longbottom, and had to be physically restrained from attacking her mother when she heard the testimony."

In spite of himself, Harry quirked a grin, "Neville and Ginny, eh? That could work." He heard Hermione's snort of laughter as she nodded against his chest. Loosening his arms, Hermione sat up and hugged him, before turning and hugging the surprised Cho as well, before slipping out of their embrace and sitting in another of the chairs.

Turning to Cho, he pulled her into his arms and said, "How are you feeling Cho? I know it has to be a shock, I can barely believe it myself."

She looked at him for a moment, not saying anything, until she lifted her face to his and kissed him, pulling her arms tighter around him. He responded, kissing her back, and marveled that kissing her was a much more pleasant experience when she wasn't crying! Far too soon for his liking, she pulled back and smiled, "I guess that answers the question of you still being interested, doesn't it?"

Going back to her seat, Cho said, "I'm sure that I will be having a fit in a little while, but right now, I'm furious at the two of them, and if Mister Weasley hadn't ejected them from the family, I would be sending a letter to my parents solicitors. As it is, knowing that they are knutless and sitting in prison will have to satisfy me, but if they ever get out, there will be a reckoning!"

He glanced over at Dumbledore and asked, "Are you sure this was just about money? Because it seems like a whole lot of trouble and risk for just a few thousand galleons, Professor."

For the first time that he could recall, Dumbledore looked surprised, and it wasn't a good look for the older man. "A few thousand...? Harry, didn't the goblins show you your family vaults when you were in the bank?"

He shook his head, "No, I just saw the one vault. Do you mean that there are other vaults?"

Dumbledore chortled, "You might say that, Harry, the Potter family is a very old, very wealthy family. Not quite up to the Malfoy's or the Bones' families, but still extremely well to do. We will need to make a trip to Diagon Alley this summer to check on your vaults."

"Speaking of that, Sir, while I've enjoyed the break, when will I have to go back to my relatives?"

Dumbledore actually looked embarrassed at the question, and said, "Well, about that, I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you when I told you the reasons you had to stay there, but in my defense, you were in no condition to understand what I was saying that night. You see, I was aware of the piece of Tom's soul in your scar, and have been trying, for the past several years, ever since that night in fact, to find a way to remove it without doing you any harm, without success. The wards around Privet Drive, being powered by your mother's love for you, also affected the soul piece, keeping it weak and preventing it from influencing you. Now that you have managed to remove that foul piece of magic from you, you never have to go back to that house again if you don't want to!"

He blinked, thinking he should be angry with the man for keeping that from him, but Harry had to admit, he was still in too much shock that night in Dumbledore's office to have accepted the news that he had a piece of his parent's murderer in his scar. Needless to say, he had no desire to go back to the Dursley's, and Dumbledore had his room in the Tower opened for him, and had the school elves gather all of his belongings and put away in the room.

He was pulled from his memories by a firm knock on the door, and the welcome voice of Madame Pomfrey.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Hermione couldn't believe it was finally over! After years of gathering tension, and the skirmish in the Department of Mysteries the year before, Voldemort and his thugs were finally dead. She looked over at Luna, and grinned at the serene smile on her lover's face. They still laughed to think about how _that_ had happened! It had seemed so natural, they were always with Harry and Cho, and sometimes Neville and Ginny would join them, and it seemed to make sense that they would sit together. She had gotten used to Luna talking about her creatures, although she had stopped mentioning them as much as time went by. She wasn't really sure when her friendship with Luna had changed, but, when she thought about it over the summer after the Department of Mysteries, it was the blonde's silvery-gray eyes she pictured when she pleasured herself.

Hermione had already begun to suspect she was bisexual, especially after her reaction to seeing Lavender fingering herself in the showers when the blonde forgot the silencing charms, but never had the nerve to act on it, even though she got the feeling that Luna would not mind if she did.

They had all gotten in the habit of meeting in the Room of Requirement after dinner, and Halloween night Harry had gotten Dobby to bring in a bottle of Fire whiskey. They had all understood why Harry didn't feel like celebrating at the Feast, so Dobby and Winky had served the six of them dinner in the room, and Harry opened the bottle after they had eaten. Of course, they should have known better, a drunk Harry thinking about his parents was a morose Harry, so Cho did the only thing she could think of to cheer him up, she climbed onto his lap and snogged him senseless. Ginny apparently thought that was a good idea, because she did the same to Neville, who was also thinking about his parents. She watched them for a few minutes, amused, but when she turned to Luna, there was a look of sadness and loss on the blonde's face that tore at her heart. Realizing that her friend was missing her mother, she decided that if Luna didn't like it, she could always blame the Fire whiskey, she mentally chanted 'Gryffindors Forward!' and pulled the smaller girl onto her lap, and before she knew it, her lips had found Luna's, and Luna was responding!

She had lost herself in the kiss, and had no idea how much time had passed when she felt Luna pull away from her, slowly breaking the kiss, and she heard the others in the room clapping and Ginny was giving a piercing whistle. She flipped them all the two finger salute before putting her arms around Luna and pulling her close. Luna didn't object, just cuddled against her, and soon was snoring gently. She fell asleep herself not long afterward, and never noticed when someone covered them with a blanket during the night.

She hadn't been surprised that she didn't have any regrets the next morning, other than the usual ones on the morning after drinking too much, and it quickly became apparent that Luna didn't have any regrets either, because no sooner had they taken the hangover potion that a thoughtful Dobby provided them, Luna had cast the mouth cleaning charm on both of them, and started kissing her. She was glad it was Saturday, because neither of them were seen the rest of the day, and she could honestly say that she had never considered anatomy to be all that interesting, until she and Luna started exploring with each other.

It was during their 'exploration' time that Hermione discovered something else about herself, she had suspected it, of course, but it was nice to have it confirmed. The two of them had just finished what Luna laughingly called 'Round 15' and they were relaxing in a tangle of sweaty sheets, when Luna got an intense look in her eyes and concentrated, making the bed change around them. She was curious what Luna was up to, but was more than willing to go along, especially when ropes slithered up from under the mattress and bound her wrists and ankles.

Hermione struggled against the ropes halfheartedly, knowing deep inside that Luna wouldn't hurt her, and even those struggles stopped when Luna moved behind her and started fingering her. That was the beginning of Hermione's exploration of her submissive side, and she could honestly say that she'd never been happier!

It was later that night, after Luna had had her using her mouth to bring her to climax, that the blonde had the room conjure a strap-on, that she named Harry. Even then Luna was well aware of her attraction to her best male friend, which Luna shared, and the two of them took turns wearing it, as Luna insisted it was important that they learn how to pleasure a man. She wouldn't explain further, but Hermione had learned to go along, and she did enjoy the lessons.

They both laughed when they eventually figured out that they had actually had sex before either of the other couples, although they only beat Ginny and Neville by a few weeks, one Saturday morning in November Ginny came down the steps to breakfast walking very gingerly and she and Neville had smiles on their faces that a curse couldn't remove.

Thinking of her friends, she looked around and found them standing over Ron and Molly's bodies and the smile dropped from her face. She hadn't forgiven either of the former Weasleys for what they had tried to do to her, but still, her friend was hurting and she should at least try to comfort her. Reaching for Luna's hand, she gestured with her head toward their friends, and Luna nodded, and the two of them walked over and pulled Ginny into a hug. They were still standing there a few minutes later when Cho came up to them, obviously disturbed. It was only seeing her that made Hermione realize she had lost track of Harry after Voldemort had been killed!

When she started looking around anxiously, Cho said, "Harry is up on the 7th Floor, Draco hit him with a curse of some kind before he died, and he told me that he needed to get away from everybody before the curse affected him, he told me to get the two of you, and find the twins, and go to Madame Pomfrey so she can treat him."

Hermione groaned, "I have to wonder how many mirrors Harry has broken to get this much bad luck! Things just can never be simple can they? Do you know what curse it was that he was hit with? Nurse Pomfrey is going to need to know when we find her."

The Asian beauty shook her head, "I don't recognize it, but Harry said it was called the 'Inextinguibili raptus Curse' and he apparently knew what it did. He said..."

Cho was interrupted by Luna's gasp of shock, and she and Hermione turned to Luna, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione had never seen the look of devastation on her lover's face before, and frantically demanded, "What is it Luna? Do you know the curse? How bad is it? Do we need to go to Harry right away?"

Luna just shook her head, and, wiping her eyes, said, "Going to him right now would be the worst possible thing that any of us could do. You see, I know of that curse, it's roughly translated as Unquenchable Rape, and it will force Harry to rape every woman he encounters until it either burns itself out or he dies from dehydration! Madam Pomfrey should be safe, since he doesn't find her sexually attractive he can resist for a short while, but if it were one of us, we would be naked and impaled on his cock before we even realized what was happened! Not that any of us would mind it in ordinary circumstances, he wouldn't be gentle at all, and that isn't how any of us would prefer our first times to be."

Hermione gasped when Luna blurted out her deepest secret, and Luna just shook her head with a frown. "Love, I know you didn't want to say anything, but it's important that the three of us work together to help the man we all love, we can see if Cho is open to us joining them both after we find a cure for him, agreed?"

Hermione looked over at Cho apologetically, "I'm sorry, this wasn't how I wanted to broach the subject with you, but Luna and I both have very strong feelings for both you and Harry, and we were hoping to talk to you both at some point after Voldemort was dead. We can put that aside for now, because Luna's right, we need to get the nurse and get Harry some help!"

Cho smiled briefly at the two of them, before shaking her head and saying, "You're right, we can talk about things later, but let's concentrate on Harry first."

Turning, she led the two of them out of the Great Hall toward the Hospital Wing.

It didn't take long at all, surprisingly, to find her, the Hospital Wing was nearly empty, with only one bed occupied, and it was by Millicent Bulstrode who had jumped in front of a curse that one of the Death Eaters had fired at a group of first year students. The other girls in her dorm were sitting beside her, talking to her as Poppy finished her work.

While they were waiting, Cho sent an Adfero Messenger spell to Padma and Parvati, wanting them with her for this. Turning back to the Nurse, Cho saw her walking away from the bed to let one of her assistants, Megan Jones if Hermione remembered correctly, finish things up. Approaching her, Cho spoke quietly but urgently, and the nurse quickly gathered up several potions and left the room, telling the three of them to stay there, she would be back soon.

Cho watched the nurse leave, and then pulled the two of them over to an empty corner of the ward and sat down on the bed, ironically enough, it was the bed Harry always seemed to end up in after his adventures. Cho patted the bed, and she and Luna sat down beside her. Cho sat quietly for a few moments, and when she spoke, her voice was choked with emotion. "It's important that we all hold onto hope, so I'm going to tell the two of you something that almost nobody knows." Pulling her wand, she cast a privacy spell around them, before she continued, "You may not believe this, but Harry and I actually haven't had sex yet, because, when we were finally ready to take that step, I asked, just out of curiosity, what Harry's MMI was. Harry had no idea what the MMI was, so I had to explain about Magical Core Strength, and how important it was that there wasn't too much of an imbalance."

She and Luna both nodded, they were familiar with Jeremy's Law, and Hermione started to get an idea of where Cho was going with this, and she reached over and squeezed Luna's hand in excitement.

"I took him to see Madam Pomfrey, and she had to check three times to make sure her scan was correct, but Harry scored 1092! I'm only 188, and, after I explained about Jeremy's Law to Harry, he insisted we wait until we could find a way that I wouldn't lose my personality. I eventually got him to understand that the only way we could be together, would be if he had additional lovers, and, I'll admit, the two of you were on the short list of girls we considered, simply because we both consider you friends, and, to put it bluntly, because the two of you were already lovers, neither of you would feel neglected when Harry and I wanted some time together. We already approached two other girls and swore them to secrecy, but had planned to talk to the two of you tomorrow morning, tonight was going to be for the two of us!"

Hermione nodded, and said, "Do the other girls know that you will be adding other girls?" When Cho nodded, she said, "Good, hopefully we'll be able to get along with them as well as the two of us get along with you and Harry. But, even with both Luna and I, and you know we are going to agree, you are still going to need to find more girls, because my score is 151 while Luna is 177, and that won't be enough to balance Harry. And, just because the three of us get along incredibly well, and I'll trust your judgment on the other two girls, doesn't mean that any other girls would fit in just as well. I've seen the problems that can happen just between two people, and I shudder to think how bad it can get with multiple women sharing the same man!"

Luna smiled for the first time since hearing about the curse, and squeezed Hermione's hand, "That actually won't be a problem, even if there end up being 20 girls in Harry's family, although I hope there aren't that many, because his magic will smooth out the rough edges and help keep things harmonious, simply because that is one of the main things that Harry craves now, after all the conflict in his life. He won't want to come home to conflict and tension. We will still keep our personalities, so there will be some friction, but jealousy won't be a problem, magic won't allow it."

She turned to look seriously at Cho, and said, "I know that you've said you don't feel attracted to other women, but I have a feeling you should prepare yourself for your feelings changing. I'm telling you that because, if Harry is like any other guy, he finds the idea of watching two women making love extremely exciting, and your magic will ensure that you will want to please him, and could find yourself naked with Hermione and I, or any of the other girls, while Harry watches. Do you think you can handle that?"

Cho actually smirked at them, and said, "Well, I can tell you that Harry is definitely a typical male in that respect! We've had mutual fantasy sessions, and one of his favorites is watching me with different girls, and, I have to admit, the way he described the action, I actually got turned on a few times, so maybe I'm not as straight as I always thought."

The three of them looked at each other and giggled lightly, but the laughter was cut off when Poppy came back through the doors, with Harry's unconscious form floating beside her.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Harry looked up at the knock on the door, and called out, "Madame Pomfrey? Are you alone?"

He almost smiled at the exasperated tone in the nurses voice, "Of course I am Mister Potter, do you think I'm a fool? Now, unlock the door and stand back, I'm coming inside."

With a gesture, the lock on the door clicked and cracked open. As it pushed open, Harry concentrated on keeping himself under control, and was pleased that she entered the room wand first, the tell tale red glow of the stunning spell at the tip of her wand, waiting to be released. Pomfrey looked around the well lit room, and relaxed slightly at seeing him standing at the far edge of the room.

Stepping into the room, the nurse looked at him and shook her head, "You do seem to get into the most unusual situations, don't you Mister Potter?"

Pulling a potion out of her robes, she continued, "Miss Chang made me aware of your problem, and we will find a way to break this curse, don't worry about that! But, in the mean time, in order to keep you from doing anything that you would regret while under the influence, this is a Draught of Living Death that has been modified slightly. It will still put you into a deep sleep, but it will also ensure that you have pleasant dreams, this will ease the disorientation when we give you the antidote. After you take the potion, I will be placing you in stasis, to prevent the curse from progressing any further than it already has, so we can find the cure. I will set the potion on the table and step back out the door to watch you take it, and then I'll get you to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak, but he was relieved to know that he wouldn't hurt anyone, and he waited until the potion was on the table and the nurse was standing in the doorway before he moved forward. Picking up the potion, he stretched out on the couch by the table and lifted the potion to his mouth. Grimacing at the taste, he managed to drain the vial before his eyes closed and everything went dark around him.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Daily Prophet

June 10, 1997

_**Where is the Man Who Won?**_

_**It's been six days since the Dark Lord Voldemort was finally defeated at the hands of Harry Potter, and, while he was seen immediately after the fight, he has disappeared from view. Word from Hogwarts is that our savior was cursed by Draco Malfoy at the end of the battle, and is receiving treatment for the curse. The questions that many are asking is, if he was severely wounded, why is he not at Saint Mungo's? Also, what was the curse that Malfoy used on him? Have the curse specialists at Saint Mungo's even been consulted? The answer to that last question is no! While the official spokes-witch for the Hospital refused to comment, stating that all patient information is confidential, several sources at Saint Mungo's have confirmed that nobody has been contacted regarding treatment for Mister Potter.**_

_**When the Ministry was contacted, Perky Weatherbee, acting Minister Bones' spokesman issued a prepared statement that they were being kept informed of the situation, and that Mister Potter was receiving the best possible care where he is.**_

_**Well, that might be good enough for the Ministry, but it's not good enough for us! The public deserves to know what is happening with the Hero of the Wizarding World, and if you agree, contact the Minister, contact the Wizengamot, contact everyone you can think of! It's time for answers, and we can only get them if the Ministry stops covering up the truth of the situation! It's time to Act!**_

They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast when the paper arrived. The school was almost completely deserted, so they weren't bothered while they were eating, which was a good thing, because the four of them, Padma Patil having arrived the night after the battle, were not in the mood for company. They were all on the jagged edge of exhaustion, and only massive amounts of stimulant potions were even keeping them on their feet.

Cho threw down the paper in disgust. "This is just making things even more difficult. If they try to take Harry to Saint Mungos, the first thing they would do is take him out of the stasis, and who knows what affect that would have! We've got to find a way to help him, and fast!"

Padma nodded, as did Hermione and Luna, and she said, "Hopefully the books that Parvati is bringing from our family's library will have a clue, we've already gone through everything in Professor Dumbledore's private library and the Black Family library. It would be helpful if we could find a copy of the curse itself, but it doesn't seem to be written down anywhere."

They were so focused on the problem in front of them that it wasn't until a voice behind them spoke that they realized they weren't alone. When a woman's voice hesitantly said, "Maybe I can help you with that," they turned around and saw Narcissa Malfoy, dressed in her black widow's robes with a stricken look on her face standing there, a red robed Auror standing slightly behind her.

When they stared at her, the woman seemed to crumple and they could see that she was also going through hell these past several days. She held a large tome in her hands and she set it on the table, saying, "It wasn't until I saw the paper this morning that I found out that the curse was cast by Draco, or I would have been here sooner. This is the Malfoy Family Grimoire, and, since I'm the last member of the family, I'm giving you permission to read it. It contains all of the spells that members of the family have developed, including several that were taught to Gellert Grindelwald during his war against the Wizarding World. I hope you find something that helps you, and now, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave."

As she turned to go, Cho said, "Mrs Malfoy? Thank you! But, why are you doing this?"

The blonde looked back and smiled sadly, "Isn't it obvious, the man you are trying to help is the Head of the Black family, and I owe him my loyalty. This may not be much, but it's the best I can do right now." With that, Narcissa walked out the door, and they saw the Auror putting the manacles back on her wrists.

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise at the knowledge that one of the mighty Malfoy's was a prisoner, and glanced over at Padma, who shrugged as well. She and Luna were both surprised when Padma and Parvati had arrived in the Hospital Wing that night, until Cho had introduced them officially as two other members of the Potter family. Luna had smiled happily at Padma, while Hermione had been surprised that Parvati could keep a secret after all. She was pleased that Padma was joining them, she'd always liked the girl, and enjoyed talking to Parvati most of the time, at least when the girl wasn't distracted by Lavender and her gossip.

The five of them had met in Cho's room that night to plan out their research, and Parvati had left the next morning to return to India and gather all the books she could find on the subject, while Luna headed for the Rookery to gather the Lovegood Family Magic, and she had gone to the Black family home, where, with Kreacher's help, found several books that she hoped would help.

They had been researching for days, and still weren't any closer to finding a cure, but hopefully the book from the Malfoy's would help them.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Nantes France

Delacour Chateau

June 11, 1997

Fleur set down her coffee cup and shook her head at the article. She hadn't been back to the UK after the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended, but had kept abreast of things, especially regarding Harry Potter. She would never admit it to anyone of course, but Gabrielle wasn't the only member of the family who had developed a crush on the messy haired boy. He was far too young at the time, but he had impressed her with his performance in the Tournament, and she owed him a debt, both for rescuing Gabrielle when she wasn't able to, as well as rescuing her from Krum when he was under the Imperius Curse in the Maze. She had tried to keep in touch with him, but the letters kept coming back undelivered over the summer, which she understood after thinking about it, he must have needed mail wards to keep from being deluged with mail. It was only after he had returned to school the prior year that they were able to start exchanging letters. She could only imagine the letters that must have been sent when he went public with his relationship with Cho Chang. The bigots wouldn't have cared that she was a Pureblood, but the fact that she was a 'wog' would have been the only thing that they cared about, based on the reactions during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Reading the part about the dark curse from the Malfoy boy, she paused, considering. They didn't advertise the connection, but the Delacours and the Malfoys were distantly related, and it's possible that one or more of the books in the library would have some of the family magic in them.

Wiping her face with the napkin, she got up from the table and headed for the library. This might be a way for her to pay the debts her family owed to that young man!

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

June 12, 1997

Cho looked up when she heard her name being called from the Floo. Looking at the time, she saw that it was exactly the time they had agreed to in their hastily exchanged letters. Confirming that it was Fleur Delacour's face in the the flames, she smiled and hurried over to let the blonde through. Fleur exited the floo gracefully, which annoyed Cho slightly, because she was almost as bad as Harry at stumbling when she tried to walk out of the fireplace. Pushing the thought aside, she embraced the older girl, and led her over to the work table where Hermione Luna and Padma were sitting. Fleur paused at Harry's bed, looking at him, and gave a small gasp of surprise that the skin on his forehead, that had been marked with the familiar lightning bolt scar when she saw him the last time, was clear and unblemished.

Cho saw what she was looking at, and explained briefly, before they moved to the table and sat down. Fleur opened her mokeskin bag and pulled out several books, saying, "These are the books I found that had spells from the time when the Malfoy's and Delacour's were much closer. I'm hoping that we can find something to help 'Arry in them."

She paused, and said, "I can understand not listing what the curse was, to prevent others from trying to find it, but what can you tell me about the curse? It will help in narrowing the spells down."

There was a moment of strained silence as the four witches looked at each other uncomfortably, until Hermione huffed and said, "Honestly! Fleur is here to help, it's not like she's going to run off to give an interview to Skeeter!" The others wince, and Cho flushes in embarrassment, and tells her what they've found out about the curse.

Fleur paled when she heard the name of the curse, but she grabbed one of the books from the pile and started flipping through it. She finally found what she was looking for, and showed them the page, "Is this the curse?"

They look at the spell, and Cho nods, "It looks like the same one that was in the book Mrs Malfoy gave us, but it doesn't hurt to check. Luna, can you compare the two of them?"

Luna nodded, and opened the Malfoy book to the same page and pulled her parchment over so she could take notes.

While Luna and the others were reading, Cho gestured for Fleur to follow her, and they walked over to the other side of the room, and said, "We've also got another problem. I'm sure you've seen the Daily Prophet? Well, Minister Bones and the Unspeakables are doing their best to keep a lid on things, they understand what is going on as well as we do, but the pressure is getting to be more than they can handle, and if we aren't able to show some progress in the next few days, they won't be able to stop Saint Mungos from getting involved, and that would just make things worse! We've been doing all we can to keep things quiet, to protect Harry's reputation. Can you imagine what the reaction would be if people knew that their 'hero' had been hit by a curse that would turn him into a rapist?"

Fleur grimaced, easily picturing the way the sheep would turn on him, but then she paused, thinking.

"I know that you and Harry are together, and would never suggest this ordinarily, but, have you considered finding a way to let the curse burn itself out? It wouldn't be that difficult to get enough willing women, swear them to silence with an unbreakable vow, and they can each take turns with Harry until the curse runs its course?"

"Actually, that was one of the first things we thought of, but the problem is Harry's core. He is extremely powerful, and from what we can determine, unless the woman is at least half as strong, if she is even slightly fertile, she is going to get pregnant, and while most of the girls probably wouldn't mind, few of them are old enough, or have the ability to care for a baby, and Harry would be devastated if any of the girls lives were damaged because they wanted to help him."

Fleur shook her head with a smile, "That sounds like 'Arry, never mind that most women would be thrilled to have his child, or that their parents would be delighted to take care of a child of the 'Boy Who Lived', he just worries that they would have their lives disrupted."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking, when Fleur said, hesitantly "I may have an idea that can help."

Cho looked at her, but when Fleur didn't say anything for a few moments, she gestured for the other girl to continue, and, after taking a deep breath and releasing it, said, "You know that I'm Veela, non? Well, the descriptions of us as sexual beings is not completely inaccurate, we have greater sex drives and stamina than most witches, and, to put it bluntly, there is a very good chance that I could handle whatever 'Arry did to me, and my magical core is strong enough that I shouldn't have any side effects other than being extremely sore for a few days."

Cho smiled softly, "We had actually considered taking turns with him, and preparing lust and stamina potions, but, from what we've learned, it will take at least, at least, one hundred separate climaxes from Harry to burn out the curse. As I'm sure you saw in the spell description, the more powerful the Wizard or Witch affected, the greater the requirement to break the curse. Can you handle taking him 100 times in your mouth, pussy and arse in a 72 hour period? And even if you could survive that, because of Jeremy's Law, you would most likely end up his sexual slave at the end of it."

"Mon Du! Just how strong is 'Arry?"

Cho said, "Let's just say that the five of us, including Parvati, Padma's sister, total almost 900 combined, and Harry would still overwhelm us. When Harry got rid of the scar on his forehead, he also got rid of a magical siphon that was feeding part of his magic to Voldemort, keeping him alive. It took Harry most of last summer to get used to the increased strength."

With a sad smile, Cho continued, "And to make things more difficult, all five of us are at our peak fertility, and, while I was planning to give Harry as many babies as my body could handle, and the others feel the same way, we all wanted to wait until after our NEWTs to get started."

Fleur nodded in agreement, but said, "That is something I was wondering about when I arrived, I knew you and 'Arry were dating, and I wasn't surprised to see 'Ermione here, I remember how close they were during the Tournament, and Luna is with 'Ermione, that is obvious, but Padma? From what I remember, she should hate 'Arry from the way he treated her and her sister."

Cho frowned, "Let's just say that there were extenuating circumstances involving a meddling ginger bitch and her youngest son and leave it at that, okay?"

"Ah, Mother Weasley's doing, then?" At Cho's sharp nod, Fleur said, "I saw more of her than I really wanted when Bill and I went out at the end of the Tournament, he was a good man, but I wouldn't want to have anything to do with her!"

They were interrupted by a loud "Yes!" from Luna, who got up from the table and ran out of the room as they watched. Bemused, they turned who look at Hermione, who was shaking her head in confusion.

They didn't have to wonder long, as Luna was soon back, with a huge book in her arms.

Hermione said, "Luna, what are you doing with Moste Potente Potions? How did you get it from the Restricted Section?"

Luna ignored her, she just set the book down on the work bench and was feverishly flipping through the pages.

Padma and Hermione joined Fleur and Cho while they left Luna to her search, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to ask her any questions, she would just ignore them until she found what she was looking for.

Padma said, "I heard your question Fleur, and you are right, it was Mrs Weasley and Ron who caused the problems at the Yule Ball, well, most of them anyway," she added with a smile at Cho. "Ron had slipped Harry a potion to cause the behavior that we all saw, and, when he found out about it from Molly's confession, he wrote my sister and I with an apology. 'Vati and I accepted of course, and the two of us got to be friends with him over the last year. Parvati is actually at our family home in Sri Lanka searching through the family magical library to see if there is anything that can help us."

Before Fleur could say anything about the implication that Padma's sister was going to be involved as well, Luna jumped up from the table and lunged at Hermione, kissing her fiercely. Hermione was surprised by the attack, but quickly returned the kiss, until Luna pulled away and looked at the rest of them, excitement in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Fleur! The copy of the spell in your book was slightly different in the description, and it allowed me to find a way to help Harry!"

She pulled Hermione over to the table, and the others followed eagerly. "If you notice, the Malfoy spell, says that the Wizard or Witch must have sex until the curse is complete, but the older version, in Fleur's book, just says that the Wizard or Witch must climax! That's how we are going to break the curse!" The others look at her in confusion, and she shook her head, and said, "Don't you see? Harry doesn't have to physically have sex to break the curse, as long as his body reaches release."

Cho frowned, "Are you saying that we just have to keep wanking him until the curse is broken? I'm willing, but it seems a bit too simple."

"No, the mind has to think that he's having sex to convince his magic. But tell me, have any of you heard the term 'wet dream'?"

Hermione gasped, and a huge smile crossed her face as she realized what Luna was saying. "So you mean, if Harry has sex in his dreams, it would still break the curse?"

"Basically yes, but we need to make sure that the dreams are extremely realistic, which is where the "Pleasant Dreams" potion comes into it."

Fleur has been reading the description of the potion, and said, 'this potion will ensure he has sexual dreams then?"

Luna shook her head, "The curse will ensure that, the potion is for all of us, and any other girls we can round up, because we will be in his dreams with him! We will be having sex with Harry in his dreams, to make sure that the dreams are believable, our bodies will experience the sensations, but with no risk of pregnancy or other side affects that Jeremy's Law would cause."

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

Hermione's eyebrows raised at the mentions of all the other women Luna was talking about, but deferred to Cho, as Harry's girlfriend, to raise the question. She didn't have long to wait, as the girl closed her eyes, and was obviously counting to ten, before she spoke in a quiet tone.

"Luna, would you explain to me why we need to bring even more girls into this? I can understand the five of us, we've already talking about things, and if Fleur joins us, that will give us six willing witches, why do we have to bring others into it?"

Luna looked directly at her, and said, "For the same reason you gave for not wanting Fleur to attempt it on her own. I told you that 100 releases is the absolute minimum we can hope for to break the curse, it could be as much as double that, and, even with all of us here, our bodies will be experiencing the orgasms that our dream selves do, and that much pleasure in a short period of time would leave us unable to function, and could actually harm us!"

Padma was curious, and said, "How certain are you that our dream selves will be enjoying what Harry is doing? What if he does something that we really don't like?"

Luna smirked, "That is why we will be taking the potion as well, it will ensure pleasant dreams for us as well, if Harry does something we would enjoy normally, the pleasure would be that much more intense, and if it's something that we wouldn't usually enjoy, we would still get pleasure from it."

Cho had been listening closely and nodded sharply, "Right! We need to come up with a contract that will protect all of our privacy, especially Harry's, and make a list of who we want to invite. I'm assuming that your sister will be in, Padma, but how about you Fleur? Are you willing to join us?"

"Of course, I owe him for saving my life, as well as Gabrielle's, during that damned tournament," she said, then paused and grinned, "Besides, it should be interesting to see if he can overload me, I still think I can handle anything he comes up with!"

Cho chuckled, relieved to have a plan of action at last, "I'm sure you'll get a chance to find out. Now, Hermione, can you adapt the basic DA contract from last year to meet our needs? We need to increase the penalties, I don't think that 'Sneak' is going to be appropriate this time, do you?"

Hermione nodded, "That won't be a problem, but, mentioning 'Sneak' reminds me, I don't want Marietta anywhere near this, I know she is your friend Cho, but I just don't like that girl, and I'm honestly afraid of what Harry might do to her in his dreams! He holds her just as responsible as Umbitch and Bellatrix for the situation that got his godfather killed, and since Umbridge and Bella are both dead, he might take everything out on her."

"I don't have any problem with that, besides, she's betrothed to Roger Davies, so I doubt she would be interested at all. That's another thing, we should make sure that the girls we invite aren't involved with anyone, because that would cause conflict we are trying to avoid."

Padma pulled out a sheet of parchment and they were soon sitting down, tossing out names to be invited.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

A Few Hours Later

Luna sat back with a smile, and rubbed her aching hand. The last of her letters was written and the Hogwarts Elves were already delivering them. It would have been so much easier if they'd been able to use just one letter, but the situation was serious enough that it required individual letters for each invitee. She had been a little surprised that two of the professors received letters, but they were young enough, and Harry had personally saved both of their lives over the past year, so Cho insisted they be included. What convinced the others was when she admitted that Harry had described fantasizing about the two professors. Luna didn't think the others had noticed, but she saw Cho blushing slightly when she mentioned the fantasies, and she suspected the Cho had more than a couple of fantasies about at least one of the professors herself.

Seeing that the others had finished their letters, she cast a 'Tempus' charm, and saw that it was nearly 7 o'clock. Standing up and stretching her back, she turned to Hermione and said, "We've done all we can for today, let's go soak in the tub and have Winky bring us dinner to your room, we need to relax tonight."

Cho groaned and stretched, "A bath sounds heavenly, I've been so tense for the last week I don't even think my body knows how to relax anymore."

Luna glanced at Hermione, and saw the agreement in her eyes, and said, "Why don't the rest of you join us? There is plenty of room in the tub, and it would make it easier for Winky if she only had to bring dinner to one room."

Cho grinned, "I'm in! I could do with some 'relaxation' tonight, how about you two?"

Fleur raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow and glanced at Luna who was looking at her with lust in her eyes, and instantly understood what form the 'relaxation' would take. With a grin, she agreed as well, leaving only Padma and her sister, who had arrived while they were writing, and they grinned just as widely.

After sticking her head in Madame Pomfrey's office to let her know they were leaving for the night, Luna lead the others through the empty hallways up to Gryffindor Tower. They stopped at a portrait of a lion and several lionesses several yards down from the Fat Lady's portrait, and Hermione gave the password, causing the portrait to slide aside and she led them into the room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Luna started removing her clothing and putting them into the hamper, before turning to the others and smiling seeing that they were removing their clothes as well. She looked at them in admiration, pleased that Hermione was able to disrobe despite her shyness about her body. Of course, the fact that Cho was there, and Hermione had a deep crush on the girl didn't help matters, and Luna made up her mind to properly reward her pet for her strength, especially knowing what was going to be happening in a little while.

Luna's smile softened as she caught Hermione's eyes, and thanked the Goddess once again for the night of fire whiskey they had all shared. She had known that she was attracted to Hermione even back during the days when she was depending on her creatures to protect her from having no friends, but was too afraid of being rejected again, the way Felicity had her second year. That was really the start of the problems in her house, because Felicity couldn't handle the fact that another girl was attracted to her, and reacted badly. It was a shame that the other girl over reacted like that, especially when a couple of the older girls found out and started adding to it.

She was just glad that Cho and Padma didn't know about it, or get involved, because that would make this extremely awkward for all of them. She was glad that Parvati had come back early, because it would be nice for all six of them to get to know each other this way, especially since they were going to be the ones to counter Harry's core. She would probably need to tell them that the other women weren't really needed at some point, but not until they'd all been married at least ten years.

After all, she did have an unselfish reason for suggesting the other girls, as well as a slightly selfish reason. She knew that Harry would enjoy the chance to act out his fantasies, and she had to admit, she would enjoy having sex with some of the girls outside her soon to be family, and she knew that Cho would as well. Hermione was so in love with Harry, as long as he was there, she would enjoy it. Luna had known all along that Harry held the stronger hold on her lover, but was satisfied to know that she held a strong hold as well, and being able to be with both of them, plus the others, would make Hermione happy. She was looking forward to getting to know Fleur and the twins just as well.

Opening the door to the bathroom, she was pleased to see that Dobby had prepared the bath just the way they liked it, and gotten Fleur, Padma and Cho's favorite bath things from their rooms and put them by the tub. Calling it a bathroom was actually a misnomer, the room was easily as big as the Ravenclaw common room, and the tub was just as big as the one in the Prefect's Bathroom. Feeling for the bench under the water, she sat down and stretched out her legs, watching her toes peak above the water. She made sure that her breasts were also peaking above the water, because Hermione loved seeing her like that.

She sighed in pleasure as the hot water and oils relaxed her tense muscles, and lifted her head from the back of the tub and watched as all the others walked into the bathroom. It was interesting to watch how they walked in, Hermione was still a bit hesitant, even though Luna had told her many times she was beautiful, she still seemed a bit shy when confronted with classical beauties like Fleur and Cho. Those two were an interesting contrast, Fleur was walking casually, as though she spent her time naked around other people on a regular basis, which, for all she knew of her, might actually be true. Cho, Cho was well aware of the eyes on her, and she was enjoying it, walking smoothly, but with her back straight, so her breasts were thrust out for the others to admire, and it looked like the hair between her legs was already gathering moisture, which made Luna long to run her tongue through it, to see how she tasted.

Movement in the water beside her distracted Luna momentarily, and she smiled at Hermione as she slipped into the water next to her. Giving her lover a brief kiss, she ran her fingers over the older girls nipples, making them crinkle happily. Putting her arm around Hermione, she turned back to observing the other girls, and saw that they were all in the tub already, and were sighing in appreciation of finding their favorite oils waiting for them.

When they were all relaxed, Luna said, "Fleur, this may seem like a strange request, but I want to find something out. Do you know the name of Harry's elf?"

Fleur looked at her in confusion, "Of course, he mentioned it in one the few letters that he sent me last year, why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but can you call him please?"

Cho looked over at Luna, obviously aware of what Luna was thinking, because she said, "Are you sure Luna? Not that I have any objections, but you don't usually see things this clearly."

"No, I'm not completely sure, but I have suspicions, magic is making things extremely easy for us, almost as if she's rewarding Harry, and by extension, us for helping him. Anyway, Fleur, please call for Harry's elf."

Fleur shrugged, which did delightful things to her chest, and called out, "Dobby!"

Pop! -

"Yes, Master Harry's Flower? How canz Dobby help you?"

Before the others could respond, Luna said, "Thank you for coming so quickly Dobby, can you bring six dinners with a good bottle of wine to the bedroom in about an hour?"

The little elf nodded so quickly she thought his head would fall off and popped away, leaving five smiling girls and one extremely confused blonde.

Before Fleur could say anything, Cho turned to her and kissed her firmly, saying "Welcome to the Family, sister," which was echoed by Padma and Parvati, who each kissed her. With a nudge from her, Hermione slid off the bench and swam over to Fleur, before standing and kissing her as well, with a whispered, "Welcome to the Family" with a blush she turned and swam back to her seat, passing Luna who was heading toward the stunned woman. Standing in front of Fleur, Luna leaned down and kissed her firmly, welcoming her to the family as well. Instead of going back to her seat, though, Luna said, "I know you have questions, and some of them have answers, and I'll answer them, some of them I don't know the answer to, and I hope you'll accept that."

Sinking back into the water, she swam back to her seat and put her arm around Hermione, stroking her hair as her lover cuddled against her. Seeing that Fleur was still gathering her thoughts, she said, "To answer your question about why I had you call Harry's elf, it's fairly simple. His elf somehow recognized the connection all of us share with Harry, and will come when we call. Cho has been able to call on him for several months now, and Hermione and I since around March, which is when the two of us had a serious conversation about our mutual attraction to both Harry and Cho. Padma and Parvati were able to call him after they talked to Cho about joining them, to avoid their father making an arrangement they wouldn't want."

"So, you think that I am going to be joining your family? Is that it?" Fleur asked, still a little confused.

"Yes I do, otherwise, why would you have left your home to bring us these books, and stay to help us? I don't know for certain, but I suspect that your magic was already seeking us out, and leading you to join us, because you would be happy with Harry and the rest of us. It may also have been the debt you say you owe Harry, but I'm not sure, and probably never will be. But that's not really important now, what is important is that magic itself recognized your bond to Harry, and House-elves can sense that bond, which is why Harry's elf responded to your call."

Fleur just stared at her for a few moments, before the corners of her mouth started to twitch, and she started laughing. It wasn't a polite laugh, or even a derisive laugh, it was honest and full bodied, full of amusement, and the others started to smile watching her. She laughed for several minutes before getting herself under control. Wiping her eyes, she said, "Gabrielle is going to be pissed!"

"Your sister is far too young for this, and I'm sure she'll realize it in time." Luna said calmly.

"You're right, I'm sure she will, but she has been dreaming of marrying her Savior for last two years, ever since he pulled her from the lake." Still smiling, she continued, "Now that we are all cleaned up, I believe you mentioned something about relaxation? Just what did you have in mind?"

Cho was the one who answered her, by climbing into Fleur's lap and kissing her softly, whispering "I think you know," before claiming the blonde's mouth again.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Headmaster's Conference Room

The Next Evening

Cho sat back in her chair and took a drink, smiling at the women remaining in the room. She was pleasantly surprised that none of the women who they had invited refused. A few were concerned about the amount of time that they would be away from the responsibilities, but when Croaker told them of the time manipulations that were being put into place, their concerns were alleviated, and they eagerly signed up. Seeing that the services of the Obliviators wouldn't be required, Croaker sent them back to the Ministry, and he and his fellow Unspeakables went up to the Seventh Floor to prepare the room.

Looking along the table, she caught Fleur's eye, who smiled and blushed at her, she knew that Veela were passionate beings, but last night had been a revelation to all of them! She hadn't been with a woman before, and neither had the twins, but they all really enjoyed the experience. If she had to pick a favorite moment, it would have been when they had all gotten out of the tub and she was laying on top of Luna, snogging her senseless and Hermione got behind them and started using her tongue on both of them at the same time! Of course, watching the twins double team Fleur would be a memory to savor as well, and she was really looking forward to experiencing it herself!

Glancing around, she was amazed that she really didn't know several of the girls, even though most of them were in the DA with Harry this past year. She wondered what their reasons for agreeing were. She figured that some were there out of friendship, like Katie Bell and Lavender Brown, or like the Auror, Tonks, who said that Harry was the head of her house, so of course she would help.

The others all had their own reasons, but she suspected that the four Slytherins were there for how it could benefit them, but she didn't have a problem with that, they agreed to sign the contract, so they wouldn't be hurting Harry or any of them just to get something for themselves. But she was really curious why the two teachers agreed to help, granted, Charity Burbage and Septima Vector were the two youngest teachers on staff, but she was still surprised they would help out.

She took another drink, and said, "Thank you all for agreeing to help, and I wanted to let you know that, with the approval of the Headmistress and the Ministry, all of you who are students that are participating will be given an Outstanding NEWT in the subject of your choice. Also, if you find that the actions you take in the dream state are too disturbing, or if you feel you would be too uncomfortable to be around Harry in the future, you can be obliviated of them, and less disturbing memories provided. Just let me know before you leave after we get finished, okay?"

She noticed that Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbott both looked relieved at that, and wondered what the story there was? Deciding it wasn't important, she asked if there were any questions, and, when no one said anything, thanked them again for coming, and told them they could stay in the castle over night, but to be in the Seventh Floor Corridor tomorrow morning at 9am.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Story TITLE: A Dream to Remember

PART: 02 of ?

AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )

WEBSITE: harem . Lucifael

DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.

SUMMARY: Harry is hit by a curse at the Final Battle, his friends come up with a unique cure. No lemons in the first couple of chapters, but I think I've made up for it in the other chapters **GRIN**

FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

CATEGORY: Lots of Women

RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi

RATING: NC-17

WORD COUNT: 8,523

SPOILERS: Canon to the end of Order of the Phoenix, but Dumbledore pulled his head out of his arse and spent the Summer and next year training Harry and his friends. The Final Battle took place at the end of 6th year.

WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There is Ron, Molly and Percy bashing in this story, not a great deal, but some. Also, I'm going with a Good Dumbledore in this story.

AUTHORS NOTES: The curse, or at least the idea of the curse, comes from Dragon Raptor's Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure, used by Permission

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: To Avoid the Under age Sex issue, Hogwarts students start the September 1st after their 14th Birthday.

Conversations

Professor's Quarters

8:00 That Night

Charity looked around curiously, never having been in Professor's Vector's rooms before, and she was surprised that there was nothing to obviously point out her interests in the decorations. She had posters from several modern movies on her walls, as well as a large collection of CD's to go with the stereo she had charmed to play in a magic rich environment. She flushed with embarrassment when Septima spoke up, saying "Looking for my Arithmetic wall hangings, or perhaps a poster of a calculator, Charity?"

She grinned, and said, "Sorry, you caught me, this is the first time I've actually been in another professor's rooms, other than Gilderoy's a few years back, and I'd rather forget about that ponce! I'll admit, I was expecting to see some signs of your interest, considering how passionate about the subject you were when I was in your classes."

Septima brushed her fingers through her brunette hair and smiled, "Fair enough, I suppose, but as much as I enjoy my subject, I prefer to leave it in my office at the end of the day, and be able to relax in a different environment. But, that wasn't really why I invited you this evening. Would you like a drink?"

"Please," Charity responded, having a very good idea why Septima had suggested this meeting, "I imagine you have the same question about me that I have about you, correct?"

"Well, I certainly didn't ask you in to get your opinion on who'll win the Quidditch World Cup," the older woman laughed over her shoulder as she prepared the drinks.

Charity was intrigued to see Septima turn around holding two Martini glasses, each with an olive sitting at the bottom of the glass. Walking over to her, she took one of the glasses and took a tentative sip and sighed in satisfaction. "That is perfect! I didn't know anybody here at school, well, other than Mister Finnegan in Gryffindor, who knew how to make a proper Martini."

"Who do you think taught Seamus to mix drinks?" Septima grinned, "His mum is my cousin, and I'm over there at least a couple of times each summer, and I've taught him and his brothers how to mix drinks. I think that's where he got the idea of opening his own tavern after he graduates."

Setting her drink down, she said, "You are right, though, I'm very curious as to why you are willing to help Mister Potter in such a personal way. As far as I know, he's never taken any of your courses, and neither had his girlfriends."

"Well, to be honest, I was originally planning to wait until he had graduated to invite him into my bed, but the timing worked out better this way. You see, I owe Harry my virtue at the least, and more than likely my very life. Do you remember the Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley last August, the one where Florean Fortescue was killed? I was there that day, and a group of Death Eaters had me surrounded and I recognized Snape's voice behind the mask, and he was telling the others that they should take me with them for 'entertainment' at the revel that night. One of them had hit me with a lucky curse and made me drop my wand, when three of them seemed to explode right in front of me. I had no idea that anybody was there, but Harry was standing there, a wand in both hands and he had them pointed at the two remaining Death Eaters. I heard Snape curse and call a retreat, and they portkeyed out. He called a med-witch over and then disappeared back to the fighting. If having dream sex with Harry will pay the debt I owe him, then I'll be happy to do whatever he fantasizes about!" She got a dreamy look in her eyes, and said, "And if the fantasies involve tying me to the bed as he plunders my arse, so much the better!" She blushed as she realized what she had said, which got worse when Septima grinned and raised her glass to her.

"I think we were both in the Alley at the same time, you kinky witch, because my reason is very similar, although I was planning to invite his girlfriend along as well!" Septima admitted with a laugh.

Charity surprised herself by saying, "She certainly is a tasty morsel isn't she? Especially in those Quidditch Robes!" 'What am I saying? I can't believe I just admitted that, I barely know this woman! What was in these drinks?"

Septima must have noticed the reaction, because she said, "I see you've noticed the little extra I put in both of our drinks, then? And yes, I put it in both of our drinks, because we need to be able to be completely honest with each other. You realize that, even with the oaths of secrecy, the word of both of us having sex with a student will mean the end of our careers, don't you?"

"I'm submitting my resignation to the Board of Governor's tomorrow morning before heading to the Seventh floor. I haven't enjoyed teaching since my first year, especially since I was forced to use the outdated books and other material by the Board of Governors. I've had several offers to work for a company my cousin runs in Canada, and I'm going to take her up on her offer now. How about you?"

"Well, I don't have a cousin in Canada, but I do have a few offers, and I'm tired of teaching, I'd rather be doing something with my knowledge for a change, so my letter will be joining yours tomorrow morning."

Finishing her drink, Septima stood, "Want another? Nothing extra in it this time, I promise."

Charity snickered, "Why Professor Vector, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"That depends, do I need to get you drunk? We've both already admitted that we appreciate the softer side of life, and I'm curious to see if your carpet matches your drapes."

Charity laughed and ran her fingers through her long auburn hair, "This? This is all natural, but, if you really want to be sure, we'd better stop after this drink, otherwise I'll probably fall asleep on you."

"Can't be having that now, can we?" Septima snickered, as she fixed two more drinks.

"No, we can't," Charity responded, standing up, "And since we both know how this story ends, don't you think we can do away with the robes?" Putting words to action, she opened the clasps and slipped the robe off her shoulders, leaving her in a pair of tight blue jeans and a midriff baring t-shirt, which showed that her breasts were not encumbered by a bra.

Septima licked her lips slowly, before setting the glasses down on the table and removing her own robes. Charity's jaw dropped when she saw exactly what the other woman was wearing under her robes. She had seen the combination in a recent Victoria's Secret catalog, but the bra, crotchless knickers, garter belt and stockings were all she was wearing!

"I love the feeling of these silky darlings against my skin, and I have a recurring fantasy where I flash Filius in a staff meeting, just to see if I can get him to fall off his chair!" Septima laughed, gesturing at herself.

"I think you'd succeed, you damn near knocked me out of my chair, that's for sure!" she stated.

"Well then, why don't we take our drinks and finish them in the bath?"

Charity grinned and picked up her drink, heading toward the bedroom.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Slytherin Girls Dormitory

Same Time as Previous Scene

Astoria stretched out on the only empty bed in the room as she watched the other three girls, Millicent had been transferred to Saint Mungos earlier in the week, and would be going straight home from there. They were practically hugging themselves with glee, which was understandable, since all of the boys in their year were dead now, and their bodies burned to ashes. She was just glad that she had managed to avoid most of their attention, having seen the bruises on Daphne and the others when they weren't enthusiastic enough in servicing Draco and his thugs. She shook her head at the stupidity of Draco and the others, she had listened in on enough of Daphne's conversations with Pansy and Tracey to know that if the boys had approached them properly, they would have gotten far more enthusiastic partners. All three of the girls had complained bitterly about the lack of attention to their desires, and Pansy had reminisced about Marcus Flint more than once, describing how he had known exactly how to get her on her knees and panting to serve him with just a word!

Daphne and Tracey would be hanging on her word, no matter how often Pansy would tell the stories, and it usually ended with the three of them naked and Tracey using her toys on Daphne and Pansy. Astoria usually found something else to do when it reached that point, though, she really didn't have that much interest in watching her sister having sex, even if Pansy and Tracey both had really nice bodies.

She hadn't had a chance to tell Daphne yet, but Astoria got a bit of revenge on her sister's behalf during the battle by managing to cast castration curses at Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Ted Nott. Zabini had already been dead before she got to him, unfortunately, because she had a special plan for him. He was one of the few that had managed to corner her, and since he enjoyed buggering her so much, she was planning on helping him experience it from her side, courtesy of a transfigured beater's bat, before she canceled the spell and let it return to full size!

Smiling wistfully as she imagined the look of pain and terror on his face, which she was sure he had enjoyed seeing on her face when he had her tied to his bed, she shivered in delight. She wasn't sure who had managed to kill the bastard, but she hoped it was painful. Focusing on her sister and the others, they had managed to calm down a bit, but the smiles on their faces a Crucio would be hard pressed to remove!

Taking off her outer robes, Pansy went to her trunk and pulled out a dusty dark glass bottle, and pulled the cork out. Grabbing three glasses, she poured a healthy amount into each of them and handed a glass to Tracey and Daphne. Reaching back into the trunk, she pulled out a butterbeer and tossed it over to Astoria, who smiled her thanks. Raising her glass, Pansy said, "We are drinking to the man who saved us all, the man who ensured that we won't be branded like cattle and passed around to even more unwashed sheep shaggers, Ladies, I give you, Harry Potter!" and took a swallow of her drink, before coughing harshly. The other two copied her actions, although neither of them choked on the drink.

Daphne nodded enthusiastically, "And to the man who made Snape suffer before he died! Thank you Harry Potter!" The others drank to that as well, all of them had experienced being taken in the Common Room by Draco and the others while Snape watched and eventually joined in. Things did get better after Professor Slughorn took over, but that just meant that the girls weren't subject to being stripped naked and gang shagged in the common room, just that the girls had to go to the boys room when commanded.

As it was Tracey's turn to make a toast, she rose to her feet, and said, "To the four of us, who were cunning enough to survive while the others didn't, and positioned ourselves to have the Hero of the Wizarding World and his wife in our debt!" The others grinned at each other and took another drink.

Setting her glass down as she sat, Tracey continued, "You know, even with the contract we signed not to give out any information about what we are doing, there should be a way that we can make sure we get something out of helping Potter like this. I mean, the Outstanding NEWT is nice, but we need to talk to Chang about releasing the names of those of us who contributed to curing him of this unspecified curse, don't you agree?"

Pansy nodded, "I think she would be reasonable, the Chang's are a fairly old family and understand how reputation can be important. And, let's be blunt, after this is all cleared up, the Slytherin Families are going to need all the help they can get with their reputations." She paused, smirking, "And, if I play this right, it might help move me up in the family rankings."

Daphne shook her head, "I really think you are thinking too small Pansy, power in the family is all well and good, but, we could use our helping Potter out into a position in his inner circle when he moves into the Ministry. You know it's bound to happen, he's got the Potter seat, plus the Black family seat, and he could probably claim the Malfoy seat and a few others by right of conquest. He's going to need proxy's for all those seats, because there is no way he would allow Narcissa to vote the Malfoy seat, and the same with Yaxley's widow or any of the others, and who better to fill those seats than his inner circle? Especially if we let it slip that we were working with him against Malfoy and his butt boys?The sheep would eat up our stories of heroic opposition to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and we could gain influence even without Potter. But, with Potter in our corner? The sky is the bloody limit! And, let's face it, somebody is going to be moving in to the power vacuum, why not him? And who better to help him understand how to wield it than those of us from the house of the cunning and ambitious?"

Astoria decided to join in, this was getting interesting, "I like the idea Daph, but do you really think that Cho will be willing to let any of us, or, hell, any of the women who are participating, get that close to Harry? She's not stupid, and how long do you think it would take her to realize that we're willing to use our bodies to get what we want, and what if we decide we want a ride on Potter's Firebolt, when he's awake this time?"

Daphne smiled at her sister, as always, she cut to the heart of things. "Actually, that might not be as big an issue as you might think, 'Stori. I know that Cho is open to having other women in Potter's bed, because I was in the Hospital Wing one evening a few months ago, and heard her and Potter come in and talk to the healer, it seems that Potter had never had his MMI, and didn't know anything about Jeremy's Law. I don't know exactly what Potter's score is, but I did hear Cho muttering about finding 5 or 6 more women she could trust."

Pansy's jaw dropped in surprise, until she closed it with a click and her face took on a calculating expression. "That really shouldn't be a surprise, remember the Patronus 3rd Year? I doubt many adult wizards could have produced a Patronus that drove off that many Dementors, and he's even more powerful now, especially if he took the magic of the wizards he killed. Chang may end up needing a lot more than 6 other witches. And, if getting what we want means getting shagged by Potter, I don't really have a problem with it, at least he bathes on a regular basis."

"Hear, Hear!" Daphne said, as she took another drink. "I think we should wait until after he is cured before talking to Chang about things, because, personally, if he's a dud in bed, I don't want to commit myself to sleeping with him, I've had enough lousy lovers the last 4 years to last a lifetime, haven't you?"

Astoria had been watching Tracey while the others talked, and wondered at the expression on her face, because she seemed to be extremely amused by something and was struggling to hold it in. Turning to the older girl, she said, "Okay, I've got to know, just what is so funny Tracey? I figured you would have a lot to contribute to the plotting!"

Tracey tried to look innocent for a few seconds, but couldn't hold it, and broke down laughing. The others looked at her curiously, and waited for her to get herself under control. It took several minutes, and Pansy calling a house-elf for a glass of water, but eventually the girl calmed down and started speaking.

"I was just laughing because I've been dying to tell you this story, and Daphne worrying about Potter being a dud in bed just set me off. Trust me on this, I doubt you will have any issues with Potter's stamina or imagination!" All of them looked at her, silently demanding an explanation for that statement, and she said, "Remember that night a few weeks ago when I jumped the two of you in the shower?" Pansy and Daphne both nodded, blushing, "Well, you wanted to know what brought that on, but I wouldn't tell you, remember?"

"I had been exploring the room on the seventh floor where Potter had his group last year, and lost track of time, because, before I knew it, I wasn't alone! I heard voices from across the room, and I used the furniture of the room to get closer, and saw Potter and Chang in a little area with some couches and a fireplace. I was trying to figure out a way to get out of there without being caught, because they weren't there for homework, that was obvious! I managed to get close enough to hear what they were saying, and Potter snapped his fingers, and Chang stripped out of her robes, and she was naked under them. He snapped them again, and Chang was on her knees on the carpet, while Potter sat down on the couch several feet away. He started talking, and Chang was getting more and more turned on, she was begging him to let her touch herself, and eventually he let her, all the while talking about what he wanted to do with her, and how he was looking forward to having her stripping naked in the Great Hall, and, when she was naked in front of the entire school and Dumbledore and Flitwick were watching from the staff table, she would crawl under the Slytherin Table and lick Daphne until she came, and repeat that with Bones at the Hufflepuff Table, Brown at the Gryffindor Table and Turpin at the 'Claw Table, and then she would crawl over to him and open her mouth, showing she'd stuffed all four pairs of knickers in her mouth, and she would pull them out and present them to him, and then he would shag her in front of everyone! I'll admit, I was getting more than a little wet myself at what he was describing, but Chang was on the verge of a screaming orgasm it looked like!

"And when he started describing using the knickers to make a rope and tie her arms behind her back, so he could bugger her, well, I couldn't help myself and started rubbing myself through my skirt. I thought that Chang was being loud enough to cover any noise I made, but I was wrong! Potter looked directly at where I was hiding, his wand pointed at me, and power flowing off of him, I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I creamed my knickers right there, and would have willingly stripped naked and done anything he wanted at that moment!"

Pansy and Daphne were both panting heavily, their eyes glazed as they worked their hands under their clothing. Astoria was a bit surprised to find that she was getting turned on by the story, and she wasn't anywhere close to as submissive as her sister was. She was also really interested in what happened next, and Tracey continued,

"Unfortunately, he didn't want me to stay and join them, saying that it was a very private moment, and made me swear a secrecy oath until after Voldemort was dead. After I swore the oath, he told me to leave, and I did. That's when I found the two of you in the shower, and, well, you remember the rest of that night quite well."

Daphne was the first to find her voice, whispering an awed "Bloody Hell! Golden Boy Potter did that? He's fucking perfect!" Pansy licked her lips several times, but managed to moan her own agreement, and Tracey laughed, looking at Astoria, who was more than a bit flushed herself.

"Going to join us this time, 'Stori? You know what happens next, we're all too worked up to care about an audience!"

Astoria thought for a second, and said, "Bugger it!" and climbed off the bed, pulling her shirt over her head. By the time she had joined the others, they were just as naked, and Daphne pulled her into the group.

It was hours later before they were sated enough to continue their planning.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Ravenclaw Head Girl's Room

Same Time as Previous Scenes

Penelope paused at the doorway to the room, and the brass door knocker shifted into the form of an eagle. She smiled, remembering the many times over the last years that she waited to answer the door guardian's riddle, and hoped she hadn't lost the knack of answering them. The mouth of the eagle opened, and the voice of the guardian asked:

**_A beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother. How could that be? _**

Penelope blinked, that was it? She was expecting something difficult. Speaking clearly, she responded, "The beggar was his sister."

The voice said, "Correct, you may enter," before shifting back into a brass door knocker and the door opened.

Pushing the door open, Penelope turned back to her guests, and Cho and Fleur stepped into the room, looking around curiously.

Taking off her robes, Penny hung them on the rack by the door, and gestured for the others to do the same. When they kept their robes on, she looked at Cho curiously, who blushed, and said, "Neither of us are wearing much under these, we were running late for the meeting."

Seeing the grin on Fleur's face, and the slight smile on Cho's, Penny understood what they were saying, and had a very good idea why they were running late, so she shrugged and said, "Nothing I haven't seen before, but if it would make you more comfortable, I can strip down as well. It's not like we won't be seeing everything in the morning anyway."

Cho shook her head, "This is ridiculous! You're right of course, Penny, it's just that the last few days have been full of changes, and I'm still getting used to them." Unhooking the clasps on her robe, she slipped it off, revealing that she, and Fleur as well, were nude but for their knickers under their robes.

Penny took a minute to admire their bodies before pulling off her blouse and bra. She was pleased that the others were admiring her breasts, she felt they were the best part of her body, not large enough to be uncomfortable, but a good handful, and she wondered if they were going to find out how sensitive her nipples were tonight? Deciding to set the mood, because this was going to be a raunchy conversation, she raised her fingers to her mouth and licked them, before running her index finger around her nipples, drawing a moan of pleasure out. 'Damn! It's been way too long!' she thought, as she unzipped her skirt,

sliding it over her hips. Turning to pick up her clothing, she bend at the waist and gathered the garments and walked into the bedroom, tossing them into the clothes hamper for the elves to wash.

Stepping back into the entry way, she grinned at the smirks on Fleur and Cho's faces, and said, "Come on in, it's a lot more comfortable in here."

When they were in the bedroom, she took a seat in her favorite chair, while Fleur and Cho sat down on the couch. Wanting to get the conversation started, she said, "I'm surprised you didn't have this room, Cho, I thought that was your goal."

Cho shrugged, "Things change. The Headmaster actually offered the position to me, but I knew I was going to be too busy training with Harry, helping him get ready for sending his snakiness to Hell, that I wouldn't be able to devote the time needed to my duties. It's also why I got special permission to repeat my last year here, so I can take my NEWTs next spring."

"I didn't know that was possible, everything I've ever heard or read, said that you couldn't retake Seventh Year."

Fleur laughed, "One thing I've learned over the years since I've met him, is that 'impossible' doesn't exist for 'Arry. If he wants something, or somebody he loves wants something, he will move heaven and earth to make it happen!"

Cho grinned, "That's exactly right, when Harry noticed I was getting stressed from trying to keep up with my classwork as well as working with he and Luna and Hermione, he arranged for a night off for the two of us, and we sat down and talked over a private dinner, and we came up with a plan that would get me listed as spending the year assisting Professor Dumbledore on a specialized course of study. Harry and I went to see the Headmaster the next morning, and it was taken care of by lunchtime."

Penelope chortled, "Oh, that must have really put a twist in Percy's knickers! The gormless prat already hated Harry, and to see him get something like that, which had never been done before, would have pissed him off something fierce. Good!"

Cho raised an eyebrow, "Do I detect a bit of hostility toward your ex boyfriend there, Penny?"

Penny raised her hand and held her thumb and index finger very close together, so that a piece of paper could fit between them, but not much else, and said, "Just a bit, just a teeny tiny bit. I'm really surprised you noticed." She gave such an innocent look to the other girls, that they started laughing, and she soon joined them.

"Yes, I have more than a bit of anger at Mister Percival Ignatius Weasley, especially the way he broke up with me, just sending me an owl, saying that for the sake of his career, he needed somebody from a 'better' family than mine, so he ended up with that cow Audrey Selwin, in International Games and Sports. Of course, since she is Umbridge's niece, that family isn't exactly in a position to help Percy get anywhere these days. And isn't that just too bad?"

Cho grimaced, thinking about the scars on Harry's hand. "Especially since dear old Umbitch got tossed through the Veil for her crimes, which I personally think was way too quick, she should have rotted in Azkaban for a few years before they executed her, the way she would pass on the names of muggleborn children to Lucius and his cronies. I don't think they ever will know just how many children were murdered or disappeared before they got their Hogwarts Letter."

Penny shook her head, this was getting far more depressing than she wanted. Standing, she grabbed her wand and went to the bookcase by the bed. Tapping her wand in a random pattern on the middle shelf, she said, "Excellent! It's still here."

Reaching into the compartment that opened up, Penelope pulled out a bottle of wine and conjured three glasses. Pouring a bit into her glass, she examined it and took a small sip. Smiling in pleasure, she poured each of them a glass and set the bottle down on the table in front of them.

"So, I was wondering about something Cho, how did you and Harry get back together? From what I heard, the two of you had one disastrous date and then the thing with Marietta, and now you are going through all this trouble for him? How did that happen?"

"You can blame Percy's mother and youngest brother for that. I'm surprised he didn't tell you all about it, it came out at their trial." Quickly explaining what they had found out about the potions and curses that Molly and Ron were using, she finished by saying, "And Harry wasted no time asking me out again, in fact, he wasn't even out of his hospital bed when we had our first real kiss! He took me on a date the night he was released, and we went to a really nice restaurant in Muggle London, and he hired a horse drawn carriage for the evening, and we rode around, just talking and kissing, it was wonderful!"

"It sounds like it, I probably would have jumped his bones right there!" Penny grinned, taking another drink.

Cho blushed, and took a drink of her own, "I was tempted, to tell you the truth, but I don't think he would have been ready then. Of course, by the time we were both ready to take that step, Jeremy's Law raised it's head, and that bollixed everything up!"

Penny gasped in surprise, "You mean you still haven't? Damn Cho, how are you handling things, I'd be climbing the walls after all this time!"

"What makes you think she wasn't?" Fleur interjected, "She was certainly most enthusiastic last night, and this morning, and this afternoon..." the blonde finished with a grin.

Cho must have been feeling the wine by this point, because she said "And you weren't complaining at all, none of us were, that's for sure." Turning back to Penny, she added, "Just because we couldn't shag, didn't mean we couldn't find other things to do. I will tell you, parselmouth is good for a lot more than just talking to snakes! But why are you so interested in my sex life? You never seemed that randy when you were in school."

Penny snorted, "Guess you weren't paying attention then, Cho. I've always had a huge appetite, which Two Pumps Percy couldn't satisfy. Fortunately, I had a couple of very good friends who were willing to help me out after he left me high and dry. Of course, I was more than happy to return the favor, I'm not selfish after all!"

Cho smiled, "I'm sure you aren't, and I wish that we could take you up on what you are offering, but it wouldn't be right. I'm certainly tempted, and I'm sure that Fleur is as well, but, the two of us, as well as a few others, are already bonded to each other through our connections to Harry, and going outside that bond, at least without Harry being awake and knowing about, isn't something we are willing to do. However, if, after Harry is cured you are still interested, I'm sure we would have a different answer for you."

Fleur nodded, "We would, but, it's as my sister wife says, we are committed to 'Arry and each other, and won't start keeping secrets from each other."

Penny sighed, then grinned, "I guess I wasn't all that subtle, was I? Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying, especially with a couple of tasty morsels like the two of you. I suppose I can wait until Harry is awake to join in, anyway. Especially since I hadn't been aware of his strength being that high, he's probably amazing in bed!"

When they looked over in surprise, she said, "What? You hadn't heard that theory? That the stronger the wizard, the greater the libido? He's got to be imaginative in bed, which will be a really nice change."

"Well, we haven't gotten that far of course, but I can vouch for his imagination, the two of us talked about our fantasies, and I can't wait to try some of them out! And, I can tell you, he is extremely well equipped, which is certainly nice as well!"

Penelope raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do tell, how nicely equipped?"

Cho smirked and held up her hands about nine inches apart, and said, "And about 2 inches around, like I said, very nicely equipped!"

Penny's eyes widened, "Damn! That's going to hurt going up my arse! Bet he makes me love it though!"

Cho blinked in surprise, "How did you know Harry was an arse man? I know I didn't mention anything at the meeting, and there are very few people who know about his fantasies."

Penelope chuckled, "It goes back to the magical strength that I mentioned, I would be willing to place a bet that the vast majority of the fantasies Harry told you about involved women being submissive to him, don't they?"

"You know something!" Cho accused, "Where are you getting your information?"

"Wait, wait! Nobody told me anything about Harry's fantasies, I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that, but it's just something I picked up working for Croaker at the Ministry. He's got a theory about how magical strength corresponds to sexual dominance, and from what I've seen it makes sense. It doesn't even have to be a woman submitting to a man, for example, Luna and Hermione, I haven't asked because it's none of my business, but it's obvious that Luna is the dominant partner there, and it's another thing I'd place a bet on, that Luna has a significantly higher MMI than Hermione, doesn't she?"

Cho nodded, "She does, we discussed it when we were talking about Jeremy's Law the other day."

Penelope grinned, "Well, considering that you are needing multiple women to keep Harry from overwhelming you, I'm betting you have a fairly strong submissive side already, otherwise you wouldn't be finding yourself in this situation."

"I won't deny that, but only to Harry, if somebody else tried to dominate me, they would be in for quite a shock! And how about you Penny, since you seem to know so much about it, how submissive are you?"

Without a hint of a blush, the blonde grinned, "I'm submissive as hell, my pussy got wet when you got assertive a few minutes ago, and I would have gladly dropped down on my knees and made you both scream with pleasure!"

Fleur laughed, "I'm sure you would try, and, after Harry is awake and aware, I'm willing to give you a chance. But for now, do you have any more of that wine?"

The conversation continued from there, until they had finished the bottle of wine, and Cho checked the time. Seeing that it was almost 10pm, she and Fleur stood, and she apologized, saying that they need to get back to their rooms, the others would be waiting.

After her guests left, Penny swore, "Damn it! I'm still horny as hell, and don't feel like using my toys tonight." Thinking for a bit she smiled, and drew her wand. Casting her Patronus Messenger, she said, "Hey Dora? Want to come to my rooms? I've got a bottle of wine and an itch for company."

Sending it off, she saw a ghostly white golden retriever come through her wall, and a very familiar voice came out of the dog's mouth, "Sure! I'm always up for a booty call, I'll be there in a few minutes."

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Great Hall

The Next Morning

Parvati grinned at her sister when she saw how gingerly Hermione was sitting on the bench. Leaning over, she whispered, "I guess Luna used a bigger paddle on her last night, the way she's sitting."

Padma glanced over and, seeing that Hermione seemed to be positioned strangely on the bench, with her weight on her thighs, and her bum over the edge, smirked before putting up a privacy spell around her and her sister. "It does look that way, either that, or Luna finally convinced her to take something more than a finger up her bum, because you know that Harry will be buggering her, and even if it's just a dream, we're still going to feel it."

Parvati opened her mouth to comment, but paused, "I hadn't thought about that, maybe we should have done the same thing? I've never had anything up there, and, unless you've been having naughty adventures you didn't share with me, you haven't either!"

"I've got it taken care of, sister dear, as soon as Cho started talking about Harry's fantasies, I went through the family spells and found one that will stretch us out nicely, and I'll teach it to you so we can cast it on each other before we take the potion this morning. It'll make sure we can take him with no problem."

"I bet Mother raised an eyebrow when you asked to look at those spells, didn't she?"

"Surprisingly not much, I think she expected us to move forward after I told her what we found out about Harry's behavior at the Ball. She just wanted to make sure I knew how to cast the contraceptive charms as well, since she didn't want to be a grandmother just yet."

Parvati snickered, "I'm sure she doesn't, and I know I'm not ready to be a mum yet, either. But getting back to those fantasies, anything you care to share? After all, I'm going to be marrying him too."

Padma looked thoughtful as she spooned out another chunk of her grapefruit, "Well, one of the obvious ones is the two of us together, but we expected that, he's also got a lot of role playing fantasies, where he is the stern professor disciplining misbehaving students. I'm not going to give you details, but the discipline doesn't involve writing lines."

"Kinky! That sounds like it could be fun, I've always enjoyed a good spanking."

Padma quirked a quick grin at her sister before growing serious, "Almost all of the fantasies that Cho told me about involved some form of Dominance/submission, with Harry in the Dominant role. Now, I'm not sure if those are all the ones he shared with her, or just the ones that got Cho's motor running. I'm not surprised, to be honest, considering how he seemed to get jerked around so much his first five years, if he didn't want to be able to have control in at least one area of his life it would worry me."

Parvati nodded, "I can see that, but at least things got better for him this last year after Professor Dumbledore got his head out of his arse and started taking control of the school again. But that's enough serious stuff, any other goodies?"

"Oh yeah! He had one about watching you and Lavender together, while Hermione was giving him a knobber, and then you pull Hermione in, and the three of you go at before he joins in."

"Really? He thought that Lavender and I? That's strange, considering that Lavender, while she's as twisted as a ball of yarn, is about as straight as any girl I've ever met!"

Padma shrugged, "It's a fantasy, actually orientation has very little to do with it, you know that."

"True, very true. So, we can guess that Harry, at least in one area, is a typical guy?"

"More than one area, he's also got one where he opened a strip club, and Lavender, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass were his star dancers, so we can figure he also likes big boobs. Hell, so do I!"

Parvati laughed and nodded.

Padma looked up when Cho stuck her head into the Privacy spell and said, "It's almost time to go, are you ready to join the rest of us?"

"Sure, just give us a minute?" When Cho nodded and pulled back, Padma canceled the spell and they looked around seeing that Cho and Fleur had joined Hermione and Luna at the table, as well as Katie Bell and Lavender. Parvati grinned at Lavender, who smiled back, before turning back to her breakfast.

Parvati still had a hard time believing how quickly things changed for both her and her sister. They knew that they were interested in Harry, but weren't sure how to move forward, since he was obviously devoted to Cho, and she was just as crazy about him. They were almost to the point of giving up hope, and letting their father arrange a match for them, and they really weren't looking forward to it, because his idea of a good match would be one of his business partners, and they were all much older men who probably wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

That had changed less than a month ago, when they received an invitation to come to Cho's room after dinner. They weren't surprised that Harry was there, but what did surprise them was when Cho asked them their MMI scores, and explained about the imbalance problem between her and Harry. She was the first to agree, even before Padma, but Harry asked that the two of them kept this information strictly to themselves for now, because the fight with Voldemort was coming to a head, and he didn't want to give the enemy any more information than he absolutely had to. They understood that, and agreed easily, Padma even offered her oath, but Harry said that their word was good enough. The two of them had quietly celebrated that night, although it was difficult to lie to Lavender when her best friend wanted to know where she had been, she managed it without a qualm.

Hearing Padma set her cutlery down, she looked up and saw that everybody else had finished and were climbing to their feet, so she wiped her face with her napkin and stood as well, following Cho out of the Great Hall.

ADTR &&&&& ADTR &&&& ADTR &&&&

The Room of Requirement

A Few Minutes Later

Once everybody was in the corridor, and a few had made comments about the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his Trolls, Poppy paced in front of the wall 3 times until the door appeared. The nurse opened the door, and everybody filed in, Cho was impressed the room looked exactly like the Hospital Wing, except for the arrangement of the bed, and the runes drawn into the floor all along the room. The beds were set up in a circle, with Harry's bed directly in the center of the circle. There were runes painted on his body as well, to focus the dream energy once they were all asleep. She could see his chest rising and falling as he slept, which meant that Poppy had already removed the stasis charm.

Once everybody was in the room, Poppy directed them to their beds, and told them to change into the hospital gowns, because their bodies would be reacting to things that were happening in the dreams, and the gowns are easier for the elves to clean. Cho went to her bed, and stripped out of her clothing, and slid the formless robe over her head. Looking around she saw that all of the girls had taken their assigned bed, and most were laying in them, watching her.

Cho moved into the center of the circle, and spoke, "Okay, I'm going to be going first, to let Harry know what is going on, so he won't fight us giving him what he needs. Remember, it's important that you make Harry cum at least three times in order to burn out the curse as quickly as possible. How you do so is up to you, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Pansy snickered, "Getting buggered by the 'Boy Who Lived'? That's gotta be one for the diary!"

A few of the other women, including Charity and Tonks laugh, and Penelope murmurs, "I'm looking forward to it!"

Cho flushed at the comments, before continuing, "Based on what we've been able to determine about the curse itself, don't be surprised if Harry is extremely domineering while you are with him. If you find yourself doing things that you don't enjoy when you are awake, don't worry about it, just relax and enjoy it, because the potion will ensure that you get pleasure out of whatever you are doing, or that he is doing to you!"

Charity spoke up, "Dom Harry? This is just getting more and more interesting!" Most of the other women speak up in agreement to her statement, and several of them have lascivious grins on their faces, Fleur included.

"Yes, well, Harry's domination of you aside," Cho continued, "And yes, I'm looking forward to experiencing it for myself, I'm going to ask that all of you wait at least five minutes after I fall asleep and start dreaming before taking your own potions. We have no way of knowing who will fall into Harry's dreams, in what order, which is why I'm asking you to wait. Are there any questions?"

Not getting any questions, she moved to her own bed and climbed in. When she was comfortable, she picked up the potion flask and lifted it to her lips. She smiled at the fruity smell, and swallowed the contents quickly. She was just barely able to set the flask on the table by the bed before sleep overcame her.

As soon as Poppy saw her fall asleep, the nurse gestured, and Croaker and his helpers activated the runes, causing the walls and floor to shimmer with a soft golden light. He said, "Time Compression is activated, from now until it is lifted, for every hour in here, only one second will have passed outside this room. Don't worry though, we've got plenty of food and drinks to last for several days, but I doubt we will be in here anywhere near that long."

After he finished speaking, Padma spoke up, "For those of you who haven't been buggered before, I've got a spell that will clean you out and loosen you up quite nicely so you can enjoy it. I'm willing to teach it so you can use it on each other, anybody who wants to learn, come on up."

Most of the girls, other than the Slytherins, wandered over to learn the spell, and there was a great deal of giggling as they used the spell on each others arses.

As they were adjusting to the strange feelings from behind them, the women turned their attention toward Cho and Harry, and Fleur and the others who had been in the bath with her smiled, as they heard the drawn out moan that they knew meant she was on the verge of climaxing. Looking over at Harry, all the women's eyes were drawn to the large tent in the blankets covering him, and watched in fascination as it seemed to be moving on it's own. It jerked for a couple of seconds, before Harry actually grunted in his sleep, and the tent seemed to deflate briefly, before returning to it's prior size. Poppy moved over to the bed, and smiled when she finished her scan. "It's working! The curse has been reduced one percent already!" The girls gave a cheer, with Hermione, Luna Fleur and the twins cheering the loudest.

A minute or two later, Poppy said, "Alright, it's been 5 minutes, go ahead and take the potions, and, pleasant dreams!"

After the rest of the women were sleeping soundly, Croaker started chuckling, making Poppy glare at him, and she said, "I don't want to hear it Algernon! I've had to listen to your pet theory about witches being naturally submissive for 20 years now, and I'm tired of it!"

The unspeakable just grinned at her, and said, "And that is why you gave in so quickly when I offered you my collar after our third date? Tell me you didn't have to change your knickers after I put it around your throat, you can't can you? Did you really think, after all the girls you've seen go through this school, that you were the only one who loved being taken in hand? Hell, of all the girls here, only one or two of them didn't squirm in their beds when Chang mentioned Harry dominating them. Somehow I don't think you believe your arguments any more, pet. In fact, I think you just argue with me because you know if you push hard enough I'll put you over my lap and give you the spanking you love!"

Poppy blushed and reached up to her throat, touching the silk collar that appeared around her neck, as Croaker laughed.

End Chapter Two


End file.
